The truth is revealed
by Vampy95
Summary: The story takes place after Vampire Knight Guilty.The crossover is between Vampire Knight,Rust Blaster,Blood Soul and Bloody Kiss including and sneak peak of OHSHC and Shiki.Will Kaname ever find his true father?And who are his real siblings?
1. Chapter 1

Kaname Kuran. One of the first pureblood vampires. One of the strongest vampires of all times. He thinks that no other level 'a','b','c','d' and 'e' vampire is able to stop him. He thinks that he is able to control everyone. But is he really sure he knows from where his origin comes from and can he be a true 'Master of the vampires'. Yes, he can take down many creatures like himself and to defeat vampire-hunters, but there is only one person or should I say vampire that he can't take down, no matter what he tries and could this spesific person may be a relative of his or even may be a reborn...ancestor of his.

One night very far away in the woods on a glorious spot lies a building which is declaired "Cross Academy". When the Moon rises it covers the Academy in a glittering light to make it look like a castel from the most wonderful fairy tales. When we get too close we will be able to see two Cross Academy Guardinas, who's mission of each is to guard in case if some Day Class or none-vampire person gets any near the school or a vampire suddenly decides to run a way and have a little 'snack'. Those two look so wonderful when they guard at night, that it looks like they are having a good time together...

-Not true! You are the one who is rude Zero!

...or may be not.

-Me you are the one who keeps coming near me every single time I decide to go somewhere else.-said an angry Zero.  
>-I'm just trying to protect you,Zero.<br>-From what? I don't need your help any more. Ever since you've became a vampire, I've decided that I DON'T NEED YOU HELP! Got that.

After that sentince, which left Yuki without a single word. She just turned around and began to walk away from Kiryuu. She felt very hurt and...lonely. She couldn't believe she just lost a friend with whom she's been so very close to for so many years. It is very hard for her to accept it, but no. There is got to be a way she can get him back, any way. She mustn't let this happening any longer. After a few moments she was in a corridor, inside the school, where she was walking as if someone died.

-Yuki. What are you doing here all alone? Is everything alright?

Yup, you guessed it. That's Kaname, who went out from his room for a walk, and accidentally came across Yuki.

-I'.-she hardly said.  
>-You don't look 'fine' to me. Want me to do help you with anything? To bring you something?-he asked.<br>-Kaname.-she stopped to take a deep breath.- Why am I born a vampire? Why couldn't I be born like everyone else? To be normal so that I won't have to be this different from the people...from the human civilazation.  
>-Yuki, do not deny your existance and your instincts. Haven't you've always dreamed of being a powerful being that is able to do everything.<p>

'I don't think it's possible that it can do everything if it didn't have to hurt me this much.' thought Yuki.

-Yuki. Are you listening?-he said calmly.  
>-Huh?-Yuki snapped out of her 'deep thinking'.<br>-Yuki, are you alright?-he was beginning to worry about her.

Suddenly Yuki got an idea.

-Kaname, can I go to the library?  
>-Of course you can Yuki.<br>-Can I have the keys?

Kaname reached for his pocket to take out the keys of the library.

-Why do you need to go to the library for?  
>-Umm...I...forgot to...umm...get something...from the library. Yeah. I forgot something at the library and I need to get it.<br>-The library has been closed for a three whole month. No one has been there in a while.  
>-Well I've completely forgot to pick it months ago and I've just remembered it recently, but I keep forgetting it.<br>-Very well then.-he felt a bit suspicious.-Hope you find what you need.  
>-Oh and can I stay there for lets say...this night.<br>-So long?  
>-Just want to look around the library like before.<br>-As far as I remember Yuki, you never liked the library and you even mentioned that you never want to visit that place again, ever since you've failed your history test about seven months ago. And I did hear that was your third history test you've ever done here at the Academy.  
>-I just couldn't find the right books I heeded on time and the test was over 5 units with about 100 pages in each. I thought I'm studying at a high school not a university.<br>-And that's the reason why only highly qualified students from all around the country study here.  
>-You're right, I forgot about that. Sorry.<br>-It's ok,Yuki. I understand.  
>-Great so I'm off then. I'll be meetting you for breakfast then.<br>-Alright then. Goodbye Yuki.

And then Kaname Kuran continued walking along, while Yuki began running to the library. At the same time she heard something from outside. When she looked she saw Zero, dealing with some teen vampires, probably for attacking another Day Class student. Several minutes later she finaly got to the library. 


	2. Chapter 2

-Finally. I haven't been here in so long.

When she opened the library, she got in a started looking for something specified.

-Where is that book about bats again?

Then suddenly a giant encyclopedia about 'The big encyclopedia of the animals' fell on top of her head. She stayed down on the ground for a while and then got up.

-Ow, a moment there I thought I saw a cheetah. Huh, whats is that?

She saw something under the carpet. She took the carpet off and what did she see...

-A door on the ground?

She opened it and saw stairs going underground.

-Hmm. I'm at the other end of the library. I won't be seeing Kaname until breakfast Zero is guarding ouside and no body has been here in three . Then I'm going in.

She begans walking down the stairs. About 15 minutes passed and she still hasn't got to the destination she needs.

-I hope this tunnel won't lead me to the center of the Earth and it's getting pretty hot here.

Suddenly, Yuki stopped she thought she heard something or someone, coming from somewhere.

-Who's there?

No response.

-It must have been just my imagination. All this walking is making me tired. How far does this tunnel go?

She walks a little bit more and in about seven minutes she reached ground. She found a light switch and when she turned the lights on, in front of her is a...

-A secret library? Why is it hidden this deep in the underground?

Yuki picks up a book and reads the cover.

-'The book about vampire hunting'.

Then she picks up anoher one.

-'Vampire hunters of Japan'. Hmm? Iwonder if it has Zero in it?

She opens it up and searches for the term 'Zero Kiryuu', but so far no clue. It has every other vampire hunter that's alive and dead, but no Zero. She continues searching around the library until she found a book that says 'Vampire families and history'. She began reading and looking the pictures in the book. She then got to a page that says 'Origin of the vamire families'. She began reading what it says. Three minutes later she got to a very interesting part...

-Incredible. It says that the first vampires are not as I heard appeared after some humans turned into vampires. They appeared from a very rare bat, that do not exist any more. This creatures began evolving at the same time when the humans began existing. Looks like hunams and vampires began existing at the same time.

She read more until...

-What? The vampires which existed back then were creatures who fighted with swords with which they absorb the blood from their victims in order to continue fighting and to heal their wounds. This vampires are the original vampires and are more powerful than the so called 'level a' vampires.

She continued reading...

-I can't believe it. The name of one of one of the last original vampire families is 'Bradnias'. 'Bradnias' are the ancestors of the strongest Level A vamires in history like for example the Yamamotos, Ichijins, the Erix family, the van Envurio family...

Her eyes opened entirely.

-...the Kurans, Aidou family, Ichijo family, Cross family, Kain family and Kiryuu family. If I follow here what it says than that means that...  
>-Kaname, Hanabusa, Takuma, Akatsuki and Zero are all related.<p>

Yuki suddenly got up and looked behind her. It was Kaien Cross.

-Yuki, what are you doing here? You mustn't be here? This was supposed to be a secret place.-he said a little bit nervous.  
>-I'm really sorry. I didn't knew...<br>-There's no point any more. I was hoping this place would never be found ever.  
>-No, please I promise I won't tell it to any one. Please.<p>

He looked at her. He was just too nervous.

-Listen, I won't tell it to any one. This is a secret and I promise you it'll stay that way for as long as it takes.-Yuki said bravely.  
>-Alright. But just promise you'll make sure no one finds out about this place.<br>-I promise. 


	3. Chapter 3

One hour later at the principal's office.

-So you see Yuki, Kaname actually, as you already know this, ain't your real brother. He's your ancestor, but you know about that I recall.  
>-I do.<br>-You see Kaname's original parents, not Haruka and Juri, but his very own, from thousands of years ago, were actually from the Bradnias family. It is the most strongest vampire family to ever existed. And Yuki, Kaname's born in that family. The vampires back then were smarter than all humans in the world even the ones now. I could tell you about Kaname that he actually had a little sister back then, who was killed in a war.  
>-A war?<br>-Back then there were some wars about land, but that's not very important right now. But I do know something more that not even Kaname knows.  
>-What's that?<br>-That his original father is reborn. His name is Redlord Bradnias. His a vampire with red hair who actually is fighting against the Van Helsing Church, which is planning to destroy humanity along with the vampires and werewolfs. And rumor has it that he has a little sister, who is believed that she could be Redlord's reborn daughter and Kaname's real sister. Of course, as you know you are Kaname's sister too, but not his real sister, you are his fiance.  
>-But I don't understand how is it possible Zero to be related to that family since he isn't even a vampire?<br>-Do you remember how your mother wanted to protect you from falling in the hands of Rido?  
>-Yes, of course. She sacrificed her life to turn me into a human and...<br>-What is it Yuki?  
>-That means that someone of Zero's relatives has been turned into a human a long time ago.<br>-Correct Yuki. Which if I'm not mistaken that would make Zero either a Level A or Level B vampire.  
>-Incredible. This is so incredible. This means that Zero will finally stop hatting me. But wait? Why was he almost able to fall to Level E vampire?<br>-Well, to tell you the truth I don't think he was falling to Level E at all. I think he is transforming into either Level A or B, but usually the transformation takes some time. The transformation would seem like, as if they are turning to Level E, but truthfully they are just having a normal transofmation. Zero will turn into 100% vampire soon enough. It's just that, may be when one of his relatives got turned into a human, it must have happened at about 650 years ago I guess.  
>-But as far as I know, Zero was bitten years ago by Shizuka Hio. Doesn't that mean that Zero should be a vampire by now?<br>-Like I said Yuki. One of his relatives was turned into human 650 years ago. It's a really long period, compared to yours, where you were human for only about 10 years or so. While Zero, except that he's not transformed from vampire to human, he was born human and on top of that he's first human relative was 6 centuries and a half years ago. If he was born as a vampire and then turned into a human, he would have turned Level A or B in the same day he was bitten by Shizuka. It's alright Yuki. Very soon he will learn the truth, but for now, you must keep it a secret.  
>-I will. Wait what about Hanabusa, Kain and Takuma?<br>-They are vampires. I don't think there is anything to discuss about them,except for one thing.  
>-And that would be?<br>-That the Night Class is no coincidence.  
>-I know, because they are the most powerful vampires, right.<br>-And that they are Kaname and Zero's ancient brothers.  
>-What?<br>-Kaname, Zero, Hanabusa, Takuma, Akatsuki and their little sister along with two other vampires, who I'm not yet ready to tell you about, are actually brothers and sister.  
>-Really?<br>-And I'm their ancient uncle.

Yuki almost didn't faint at that last sentace.

-That's right Yuki. I've also been a member of the Bradnias family. I was Redlord Brandias' ancient brother.  
>-Of course. In that book it said 'Cross'. But wait? Does that mean you're a vampire, too?-asked Yuki.<br>-No. I'm just a human or as I would like to put it-a vampire hidden in a human's body.  
>-So that means one of your relatives has also been a vampire a long time ago.<br>-You're right. But I prefer to stay human. I feel free. No insane blood-drinking, no fangs and I don't have to fear for my life 24/7 from the other vampire hunters. It's called freedome. However, I do feel sad for you and Zero that you aren't human any more.  
>-Yes, I do miss being human. So much fun and so many friends, but one day it was all over. I really miss my friends.<br>-It was a hard thing to do, but it was your decision. You wanted to be a vampire and Kaname turned you back to a pureblood.  
>- I know and I'm thankful to him.<br>-At least you're not like Zero. He was ready to kill himself, only because he was turning into a vampire.  
>-I remember that.<p>

Kaien and Yuki started laughing. All of a sudden Zero came in.

-Hey? What are you two laughting about?-Zero asked.  
>-It's nothing important Zero. Yuki and I were just...<br>-...talking about jokes here and funny memorries.-Yuki added.  
>-Fine then. I captured three third year academy Level C vampires trying to run off in the woods.<br>-I see. Can you write their names down?  
>-Sure.-Zero replyed.<p>

Zero was writing down the names of the trouble-makers, while Yuki couldn't stop starring at him.  
>'Zero. I still can't believe you are Kaname's brother.' she thought.<p>

-There. Would you like me to bring them here?  
>-No, no Zero it's fine. Their names are enough. I'll have a word with their parents.<br>-Alright. If you say so.-Zero said.

Then Zero went out.

-Kaien. I think we must tell them just in case if something happens. Please you must let...  
>-No can do Yuki. You remember what I said. It's a secret.<br>-Tell one reason why I mustn't tell them.  
>-Well, they either start a fight, commit suacide or they just won't believe you.<br>-I doubt it.  
>-Really, well tell that to Zero.<br>-Zero will never do it.  
>-I hope so. What about Kaname?<br>-I'll make sure he won't kill any one.  
>-Aidou, Kain and Ichijo?<br>-I doubt Ichijo would do any of those. I guess the same goes for Aidou and Kain and...  
>-Why did you stipped?<br>-Oh no I forgot a was supposed to have breakfast with Kaname and it's already morning.  
>-Well alright. And remember the secret. <p>


	4. Chapter 4

On the way to the door she make a mimic of her zipping her mouth. Five minutes later...

-Oh Kaname. I'm sorry I'm late. I forgot about the time and...  
>-It's alright. Where were you? I went to search for you at the library, but you weren't there.<br>-I was at the Headmaster's office.  
>-Hmm... I thought you might be there. I heard from Zero you were there.<br>-Yes, I was having a conversation with him.  
>-What was it about?<br>-Nothing important that you're interested of.  
>-If you say so.<p>

'I'm so nervous. Should I tell him the trought. Even thought Kaien told me not to. After all I do trust Kaname more than any one else here. I can't tell Ichijo,he just won't believe me. Hanabusa would just laugh at me. Akatsuki will starre at me in disbelieve and Zero will start hating me even more.' Yuki thought to herself.

-Umm, Kaname. Can I tell you something important later in my room, but don't tell anyone.  
>-Of course Yuki. When?<br>-After breakfast.

Fifteen minutes later at Yuki's room. Yuki was locking up the door in case someone comes in.

-Yuki. Why are you locking up the door?  
>-Because Kaname, what I'm about to tell you really imoprtant and it's no lie it's the truth. I even have proof.<br>-Yuki. What are you talking about?  
>-Kaname...I...I...I want to tell you something that I want you to keep it in a deep secret.<br>-I will Yuki. Just what is it?  
>-Kaname...you...you are related to...Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Takuma, Senri and Zero.<br>-What?

Hearing those names almost stopped Kaname's breathing.

-I know. It's hard to believe. But I can even prove it to you.-she said.

Yuki got up and took the book from the shelf where she secretly put it. Then she got back to Kaname. She opened the book on the page where it says about the Vampire Family Tree.

-Here. This is where it's written that you are related to them.

Kaname looks in the book and he can not believe his eyes.

-This is impossible. How can it be? Even I don't remember from before so long that I even had any relatives, even less them. How can Kiryuu, Aidou and Kain be related to me I can't understand? And how did you find out it's really them?  
>-The Headmaster told me. He even mentioned that he's your ancient uncle and that your original father from thousands of years ago is reborn under the name Redlord Bradnias. He also mentioned that Zero, Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Senri and Takuma are your ancient brothers.<p>

That last sentence made Kaname feel as if someone just cut his heart with a really sharp knife.

-Kaname don't worry. I'm sure everything will be fine. However, he told me one other thing.  
>-I hope it's not another very shocking news.<br>-This one I promise it won't be like the previous, but it isn't a very relaxing one either. You also had two other brothers about who he didn't want to tell me about and a little sister sister, who as the Headmaster told me, that she is the youngest child in the ancient family. She's younger than everyone I've mentioned by now. As far as I heard you are the oldest child in the ancient family. However, he also mentioned that there are three other siblings who unfortunetly did not make it to continue their existance.  
>-Why? What happened to them?<br>-The first one died during the First World War in Europe, the other one died during the Chicago Fire in the United States and the third one was killed by vampire hunters by accident.  
>-I see. What did he mentioned about you?<br>-I'm a regular vampire.

Kaname got up and walked to the door.

-Where are you going?-Yuki asked.  
>-On a little walk outside, Yuki.<br>-Are you sure you're fine?  
>-Of course.<p>

And with that last said Kaname got out of the room and began walking throught the hallway. On his way out he heard a noise. Not too far away was the man he hated so much and at the same time he still can't believe that Zero is actually his ancient...brother. 


	5. Chapter 5

-Hey get back here! I'm not done with you yet!-Zero yelled at the Night Class students who secretly got out of the Academy 'unspotted'.

Kaname just stayed there watching at the white-haired teen chasing with his 'Bloody Rose' after those aweful trouble-makers. Suddenly Kaname decided to go to Zero.

-Zero, what's going on?  
>-Those brats bitten about 17 Day Class girls. They are not gonna get away from me that easy.<br>-Zero, would you like me to help you out?  
>-What?<p>

Zero is shocked from Kaname's words. His began questioning himself wheather that's really Kaname he's talking to or someone hipnotised him to think of helping Zero, but since those Night Class students were getting away the only thing that appared in his mind was to stop them.

-Fine, you can help me. But try to do anything nasty or you...  
>-Zero, I've been fighting more vampires than you so for me it's no problem.<br>-Alright.

Then Kaname and Zero teamed up to stop the 21 Night Class students from getting away.

-Stop! Don't move!-Zero yelled.

The boys got the vampires surrounded. Three of them got out their swords. While the rest of them got out their guns and sharpened their nails.

-Move out of the way or else you'll be the one who ends up killed. And we warn you, we are a gang of 20 people. You can't stop us.-said the leader of the vampire gang. He's a Level B vampire, with long orange hair and a fashionable ripped blue t-shirt and fashionable ripped black geans wearing long silver boots, and the boss of the biggest gang at the Academy.  
>-Kevin, if you don't stop you'll end up hurt.-said Kaname angrily.<br>-Huh, why if it isn't the 'school's pureblood'. Trying to take on us. Well, you won't make it.  
>-I've already taken your father down once. You'll be easy.<br>-Try us then.

Then five of the gang began running at the two boys. Zero was shootting at them, but without any result. Then he took out he's metallic stick and began fighting them. Kaname on the other hand was lifting them in the air with his telekinetic powers and the hitting them as hard as he can in the ground. But more kept coming. Now they were surrounded. Takuma heard something coming out in the yard of the school. There was a 'blood-thirsty' fight. He jumped out the window and began running towards the fight. Hanabusa and Akatsuki heard something as well and rushed to see what's going on. Senri Shiki was busy getting prepared for the photoshoots, but when he heard Kaname and Zero's yell he hurried up to what has happened. This is the biggest fight from since Rido returned from the dead. The four boys got just on time to help their two schoolmates. Akatsuki quickly threw a wave of fire ar the the gang so it can 'burn' their eyes from seeing anithing, Senri used his blood to rope them all on one place, then Aidou tirned them into ice scultures and finally Takuma used his sword to eliminate them all, leaving only the gang's boss, Kevin Fukushiro.

-Well, well, well what do we have here? A 'gangster' I see. Guess you're not so tough now, huh.-said Hanabusa, which after that gets a smack through the face from Kaname.- What was that all about?-he asked.  
>-You're just making it worse.-answered Akatsuki to Aidou.<br>-Kaname, why were they after Zero and you and why didn't you stopped them in the first place?-asked Takuma.  
>-Because they are students of the Cross Academy and I had to take it easy on them, but I wasn't the one they were after, they wanted to attack Zero the most. So I helped Zero.<br>-So you finally decided to help him. Are you becoming best friends with him, because of Yuki?

After that Aidou recieved another smack through the face. Again.

-Sorry I ask.  
>-It wasn't because of that. It's different.<p>

The four boys were glarring at Kaname suspiciously. Now what could be the reason that Kaname decided to want to help Zero? And for the first time it has nothing to do with Yuki. 


	6. Chapter 6

Later in evening at about 7 o'clock at Takuma's room.

-Now this is weird fellows. I called you here on disussing about Kaname's weird behavour. An hour ago I saw him helping me with a project in Chemestry.-Takuma said.  
>-What? You called him to help you with your Chemestry projects? You never call me to help you with your Chemestry projects.-Hanabusa replyed annoyed.<br>-I know, but this is different, because usually he never helps me about anything.  
>-It really is weird. I've knowdiced that he even wanted to help Shiki with his...<br>-...with my photoshooting?-Senri continued Akatsuki's sentance.  
>-I see. So that's why I decided that tomorrow morning we are going to spy on Kaname.-Takuma said.<br>-You're not serious.-Hanabusa wondered.  
>-I am so what do you say?<p>

And the talk continues for about one hour. In the morning, when all the Day Class students are entering the school and Yuki and Zero guarding it.

-Alright everyone. I want you to stay calm. The Night Class will be leaving any minute now so just don't worry.

'I hope Kaname feels alright after what I've told him yesterday.' Yuki said in her mind. Suddenly the doors are opening. The Night Class leaves the school.

-Alright Aidou, you remember the plan?-Ichijo asked.  
>-Count on it.<p>

While the Night Class was walking, Aidou was standing almost about a foot away from Kuran Kaname. He was trying to sneak peak from underneath his shirt.

-Is there anything wrong Aidou?-the Kuran pureblood asked.  
>-Oh, nothing. Just looking at your clothes. My my have you been cleaning them a lot? They look great.<br>-Thank you Hanabusa.  
>-No problem.<br>-When I said 'check him out', I didn't ment 'check underneath his clothes'.-Takuma told Aidou quietly.  
>-How was I supposed to know? The tern 'check out' has a lot of meanings. Besides I did see that he has quite a good body, hiding under his shirt.<br>-My turn.-Akatsuki said.

Akatsuki was walking on his arms and legs on the ground like a baby about a meter from Kaname to see if doesn't have anything on his wrist. The Day Class girls suddenly began to laugh.

-Now what's Akatsuki up to?-Takuma asked with a sad expression on his face.  
>-I don't know, but it makes me laugh. Hahahah.-Aidou replyed.<br>-Akatsuki, what are you doing? And why are you walking on four?-Kaname asked a little annoyed.  
>-Aaaa...searching for a lost ring. I wanted to give it to a girl, but I accidentally lost it somewhere here.<br>-A RING!-the Day Class girls said all together.  
>-Hurry find that ring! It's gonna be all mine.-one of the Day Class girls said.<br>-I'm looking, I'm looking!-another one replyed.  
>-Kain what are you trying to do?-Ichijo asked.<br>-Trying to help?  
>-Now leave it to me.-Senri said.-Hey Zero!<p>

Zero looked up at Senri Shiki.

-Say, wanna help out with my photoshooting?  
>-How about I help you get your butt kicked.-Zero replyed.<br>-It didn't work.-Senri told Takuma.  
>-No way it didn't work. You just found the right person to ask to help you with your photoshooting.-Ichijo said sarcastically and annoyed.-I'll do it.<p>

Takuma goes over to Yuki.

-Hello Yuki! Mind if I ask you a question? Can you please tell me why Kaname acts so strange...lately?-he asked her with a big smile and sweat on his face.  
>-Umm...I don't know. May be he has changed I think?<br>-I don't think so. If he has changed, he should have told me about it. Are you sure you don't know?  
>-Well?<br>-Let me handle this Yuki.-the Headmaster arrived.-Takuma. I want you, Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Zero and Senri in my office tonight. You too Kaname. 


	7. Chapter 7

That night at exactly 10p.m. in the Headmaster's office. So quiet in the corridor , that you can't even hear an ant. Except for...

-What? I'm related to these blood-thursty clowns?-yelled an angry Zero.  
>-That's not all Zero, you're a vampire yourself. A pureblood or level B, I think?-the Headmaster explained.<br>-What?-Zero was almost ready to shrink to the size of a hamster from imbarrisement, because he's a vampire hidden in a human's body and that drives him insane.  
>-Yes, hundrets of years ago one of your relatives got transformed from vampire to human.<br>-But how is this possible?  
>-Let me explain. 650 years ago your great, great, great, great grandfather was turned into human, because when his ex-wife, who's a pureblood vampire, turned him into a vampire. The reason is because back then the vampire hunters very chasing after some of the most powerful pureblood vampires. Her family was killed by a brutal gang of vampires. Your relative from back then wanted to protect her, the people and other vampires from that gang. One day he decided to go after the gang. When he met with them they almost didn't turned him into pieces. He was saved by an unknown vampire hunter who ususally is nice towards vampired like your relative for example. Your great, great, great, great granduncle was really anxious to stop that gang, because they have killed about over 1300 people back then. It was horrible. He than ran away, because he thought he was useless and will never kill the gang. His wife-vampire then began searching for him whole 6 months until she found him. He was very sad and kept underestimating himself that there is no point for him to exist since he can't stop vampires such as himself. He told her that he was even ready to become a vampire hunter to do it, but he couldn't because he wasn't human. She then replyed to him that there is a way to do it. She called over the vampire hunter, who saved him, with a gift in his hand. It was the "Bloody Rose". She said that she'll turn him into human, which she did, and recieve the "Bloody Rose"-a powerful anti-vampire gun, strong enough to take every kind of vampire level down. She sacrificed her life for him and took away the memory away from him so that he won't remember he was ever a vampire and was married to a vampire woman. He then took the "Bloody Rose" and gone to the gang. When he met with them for their second and final time, there was no escape for them. He took down every each of the blood-thirsty killers and saved all the vampires, people and animals from their rath. That's why the Kiryuus are so famous. Because your relative destroied the most powerful vampire gang in Japan back then. That's why I thank you and your family for doing something so brave.<br>-Wow Kiryuu, you have some quite a family there.-said amazed Aidou.  
>-Who was that gang?-asked Takuma.<br>-The Black Hell.-answered the Headmaster.  
>-I've heard about them. No body survives if they fall into Black Hell's hands.-mentioned Senri.<br>-Exactly, but luckily - they were defeted.  
>-Umm, Headmaster sir. I know we all are related, but who were the other three-four families you've mentioned earlier?-asked Ichijo.<br>-The Yamamotos, Ichijins, the van Envurio family and the Erix family. Three of them did not survive unfortunetly. Only the van Envurio family. And also a little blood from the Erix family, who are the biggest blood-thirsty vampires of the history of Earth and the vampires.  
>-Who were that dangerous?-asked Aidou.<br>-The Erix family. They are more dangerous than Black Hell and all of our families. You real sister is the ancestor of the Erix family. Another interesting, but shocking, fact is that the Erix family are the first to develop the extremely rare Level XE level. The Erix family were Level X vampires and Level XE is from where Level E comes from.  
>-Really?How?-asked Zero.<br>-I was just getting to that. Your sister was a very nice person. As far as I heard, Aidou back then liked her.  
>-Huh?-Aidou was surprised and an anime tear appeared on his head.<br>-You wanted to marry her back then after the divorce with her husband, but she was killed a while before you even had the chance to ask her. You do liked her how she looked, talked and took care of you. She really cared about you...  
>-Really? For the first time I get to hear someone actually cared about me.-Hanabusa said proud.<br>-...and you were ready to give her your blood.  
>-Wait? What? My blood?<p>

Everybody in the room including Kaname and Zero began to laugh at Hanabusa.

-Hey, what's so funny? HEY! WHY ARE YOU ALL LAUGHING? Knock it off!  
>-Hehe, Kaname and Zero...I wouldn't laugh, if I were you, because you two also wanted to be engaged to her.<br>-What?-Kaname and Zero said together -She was one of the most beautiful vampire females who ever lived, so don't worry. And as I was saying Level X is the rarest vampire and now extinct. Level X is the most dangerous level out there. They mostly feed on the blood of their lovers, relatives and siblings and the males from Level X. The male Level X vampires don't drink the blood from female Level X, nor female Level X from female Level X. Only female Level X from male Level X. Level XE happens after a Level X vampire eats the blood of someone he/she hates. Oh yes and how Level E began to exist. It started again from your sister, which isn't really her fault, when she was a Level XE, she bitten her husband in the day of her devorce. She was first a normal Level X and bite her ex-husband's neck as a goodbye, but then it started. That was when Level XE first appeared. She turned into XE and bite her husband again, who was a pureblood, which somehow like a virus from his blood appeared into every other pureblood vampire in the world. The virus caused the effect of Level Ds to transform into Level Es. And how? A pureblood bites a human being. The human being transforms into Level D and if possible it could get to Level E if the organism of the Level D is strong enough. And that's all.  
>-How can we stop a Level XE?-asked Kaname.<br>-You must let he/she drink the blood of the person he/she really loves.  
>-What about our ancestor Bradnias?-asked Ichijo.<br>-I'll show you tomorrow the coordinates, but for now you must go to your class. The lessons are starting and as for you Zero, you must go guard outside.  
>-Alright.<p>

And then the boys left the office, except for one exact person-Kaname.

-How is it possible you caould be my uncle?-asked Kaname.  
>-In due time you'll find out more and more about it Kaname...-said Kaien.<br>-Of course...uncle.

And then Kaname left for his lessons.

-...once you meet your father, Kaname.-continued the Headmaster's sentance. 


	8. Chapter 8

Next day at exactly 5:55a.m. in the morning.

-Ah I'm so tired. After all those samurai movies and 2 bottles of Cola, I feel like I haven't slept in 10 days. Huh?-the Headmaster was surprised.

In front of him were all the boys from last night-Kaname, Zero, Hanabusa, Takuma, Akatsuki and Shiki.

-What are you all doing here? And at this time of the nigh...  
>-...It's morning. We can take it.-Zero interrupted the Headmaster.<br>-Yeah, we want you to give us the coordinates for the Bradnias family.-said Shiki, for the first time so serious.  
>-But why now? Wouldn't you consider I to give them to you next time, like say may be in 20 years or so or even late...<br>-Now!-all the boys said to Kaien at once.  
>-Well alright. But I warn you that it's not very safe for me to do this.<br>-Why not?-asked Kaname curious.  
>-Oh, never mind. Come with me in the office.<p>

'Redlord is going to be furious once he finds out what I have done. But since he's my ancient brother I guess he won't do anything bad. At least I hope so. I knew I should have built that secret library in Australia when I had the chance.' Kaien said in his mind. They all were walking towards the Principal's office, until Hanabusa asked:

-Hey, Headmaster. I've got a question to ask about...well...our ancient sister. What I mean is that we didn't even get to hear her name. All we know is that she's been the ancestor of the...what you called it? Oh yeah, the Erix family and that she's reborn.  
>-Her name is Orivia. Very soon she must be awaken.<br>-What do you mean by 'awaken'?-asked Ichijo.  
>-Soon there is going to be a war. She must be awaken, because she will be very needed in the war.<br>-But what is the war about?-once again Mr Blond-hair-and-green-eyes asked.  
>-Between the good vampires and the...evil vampires. The Black Hell was from the evil vampires and soon it'll return. Other strong vampire gangs are the Blood Beasts, Jarana, Tokyo Bats and others. She's strong enough to take all those gangs down. Can you imagine that if she was still alive at the time of the Black Hell, she could have turned them all into a midnight snack. She's a killer, but at the same time the nicest child our family has ever had. As I said before-there is not a vampire that can take a Level X down...even a pureblood Level A vampire can't. Level X can't be stopped. And X is the only level that can really kill a pureblood and an original vampire. If you marry a X vampire, your child will be born as either a pureblood or original vampire. If shehe marries a pureblood, another Level X or original vampire - you'll have a Level X child.  
>-I've got a question, too. If a Level X bites a human, what happenes?-asked Akatsuki.<br>-Nothing. It drinks all your blood. Only purebloods and original vampires can turn people into vampires. As I said it before, Level X is a rare vampire. They've got other powers. The last X vampires died at the same time in Chicago when the Great Chicago Fire began and in the same area of the fire, which is a little suspicious. I suppose you've heard about the story about the 'cow kicking over a lantern in a barn' story that some person made up, because no one knew how the fire began. The secret is that the Erix family sacrificed themselves with toxic gass of the rarest radioactive element in the world. I think that gass stopped existing from 1902. They drank that gass and began to burn from the inside and actually burned part of the city. There wasn't even a trace from their mantion after the fire.  
>-By the way, how was Orivia able to have children after you said that she was killed? And with what was she killed?-asked Akatsuki.<br>-Yeah, and is that rare chamical element they drank?-asked Hanabusa.  
>-No one knows how she was able to have children. It's a mistery. And she was killed with the same radioactive element, which the last Erixes used. The atomic number of the element was 211. It might sound crazy since you know that the last element in the periodic table for now is 118. But back then 211 existed, but it was extremely rare. But enough for now. You'll find out more, once you meet your father. He'll tell you everything.<p>

The boys arrived in the principal's office and got in. Kaien took out an old map that seemed as if it was a parchment like the one the Egyptians used. Only it was not made out of animal skin only ordinary paper.

-Alright. This is the map of the place you must visit first. There you'll recieve the other pieces of the map. This is one of the 5 pieces. The rest you must find them. Once you do, when you put the map together, you'll find where your father is. And now for your first destination. You must visit Bunkyo, Tokyo. There's a school there called Ouran High School. There you'll find 3 people. Their names are...Tamaki Suoh and the twins Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru. They must take you to their parents and and then you have to say to their mothers that you all are from Cross Academy. The mothers have cousins that have been in our Academy a long time ago. A little more I can tell you is that their cousins are Level D vampires. Nothing to worry about.  
>-Great. One thing though. Where is Bunkyo, Tokyo?-asked Takuma.<br>-You'll find out.-answered Kaien.-Good luck! 


	9. Chapter 9

At Hanabusa's room at 9:23a.m.

-Wow, can you believe it? For the first time I ever get to go somewhere with all of you and Class President Kaname. Isn't this exciting.-said Hanabusa.  
>-If you say so. What is this school 'Ouran'?-asked Akatsuki.<br>-I've did some research and I've found out that there is a club there also known as the Ouran High School Host Club. It has a few members in it, of which Suoh and Hitachiin. The people we need can be found in that specific club.-said Takuma.  
>-In that case, we're going to make a visit to the club.-said Kaname.<br>-I hope there aren't many vampires there.-said Zero.  
>-Alright then, lets move.-said Hanabusa cheered.<br>-Hey wait! Where are going?-asked Yuki.  
>-Yeah, you all are in a hurry. Are you being chased or somethin'?-asked Rima Toya.<br>-Rima, I have to tell you something.-said Senri.  
>-What?<br>-I..I...well Kaname, Zero, Takuma, Hanabusa, Kain and me..well...we are blood related and we're brothers.  
>-Brothers?<br>-Yuki will explain you everything.  
>-What so you knew about this. Why didn't you tell me?<br>-I'm sorry Rima. It was a little complicated. Senri and the others are really brothers. It's a little funny, isn't it?  
>-Funny! FUNNY! Does it look like I'm laughing right now. I can't believe you all kept such a secret from me. Why?<br>-Relax Rima. You're not the only one who doesn't know. Ruka also doesn't know anything about this.-said Takuma.  
>-Well now, I wouldn't say that.-admitted Akatsuki Kain.<br>-What do you mean?  
>-Hello everybody. Are you all ready to go?-Ruka just entered the room.<br>-AKATSUKI!-all the boys in the room yelled at Akatsuki, his face almost didn't turn red like a shrimp.  
>-Sorry. I thought I could bring company with us.<br>-You know, he's right. You would need someone who can help guide you to your destination.-Yuki exclaimed.  
>-Yeah, why not. After all there could be something that you boys might not be able to handle by yourselves.-Rima added.<br>-I guess. Then you're coming with us.-said happily Takuma.

And the trip begins. Once apon a time there were vampires who were looking for their father. They went on a trip around Japan to find them. Then they reached Bunkyo, Tokyo. Then they found Ouran High School:

-This must be the place?-said Rima.  
>-I guess. It says so on the map.-said Ichijo.<br>-Then lets go in.-said Hanabusa.

The boys and girls entered the school. All the girls and boys looked up at the vampires. They looked so beatuful and so different at the same time.

-Who are those guys? They all look so adorable.-said one of the female students of Ouran.  
>-I don't know, but I like the blondies.-said another student.<br>-So now what do we do?-asked Shiki.  
>-Allow me.-Takuma went to one of the female girls and asked her-Good afternoon ladies. Do you happen to know about a club here called...<br>-...Ouran Host Club?-continued the girls.  
>-Why yes. Do you happen to know where it is?<br>-Oh, why of course. Anything for a charming and wonderful guy like you.  
>-Thank you. Oh and one last thing. Are the people Tamaki Suoh and the Hitachiin brothers, happen to be in that club?<br>-Yes. They are one of the most wonderful host club members, this town has ever known.  
>-I see. Thank you for your generosity.-Ichijo then walks up to Kaname.-So far so good, we know that they are really members and study here.<br>-Perfect. Now if we can only find them where they ar...  
>-Hanabusa, what are you doing?-Takuma yelled with a big anime drop on his head.<br>-So girls, what blood type are you?-Hanabusa asked one of the girls.  
>-Um..0 I think.-the girls asked.<br>-Just what do you think you're doing? This is no time to be fooling around you know?-Zero said angrily.  
>-So what? What do you care?-Aidou asked.<br>-Actually the question is: What are you gentelman doing at our school?-asked the one and only President of the Ouran High School Host Club. The very famous Tamaki Suoh.  
>-Yeah, who are you guys?-asked the Hitachiin twins.<br>-Check it out. Yo Zero! Look familiar?-Aidou is annoying Zero.  
>-So what? They're twins.-Zero replyed.<br>-Didn't you had a twin, too?-Aidou continued to annoy Zero.  
>-What? You mean that ugly has a twin? Do duh having two uglys in one family.-said Hikaru.<p>

Those last words almost didn't make Zero jump on them and cook them for dinner.

-Well you're one to talk. I bet a little shorty like you can't even tie up your shoes fine.-now it was Zero's turn for revenge.  
>-It's true. He makes me tie them up every morning.-agrees Kaoru.<br>-Knock it off Kaoru. Who told you to mess around? And as for you. If you say one more word about me and I'll...  
>-..You'll do what? You don't realise of what things I'm capable of, I probably am new to you, but you don't even know one bit about me.<br>-Alright that's enough. We're here to talk, not to fight. We came here to ask you if something about the cousins of both you and yours' mothers.-said Kaname.  
>-And what would that be?-asked curious Tamaki.<br>-I'm afraid it's a secret. It's about something that's hard to be explained and it's important.  
>-Well then. In that case There is no way we could ask the cousins of our mothers about it. So if you would be kind enough, perhaps you might leave.<p>

At the back of the room, way backs on the couch is sitting a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. 'My my, what yummy vampires we have. Guess this evening I'll finaly be able to have myself real food. After all. After that vampire bite me a while ago I started to develop...fangs. I feel so thirsty. I want those vampires.' the brown-hair-and-blue-eyed girl said in her thoughts. At the same time near the Cross and Ouran Academy students a young male with black hair and glasses, the boy Kyoya Ootori was listening with anticipation towards the pureblood Kaname.

-Wait! Don't make them leave Tamaki. I'll deal with them.-Kyoya interfierred.  
>-Alright, but ouside. I don't have any nerves to go on much further. Just who do you men think you are? Just because you're from another school, that doesn't mean that you can come in here and do what you want.<br>-We're not. We just came here to talk about something. You are the one who's being rude. You're not listenning of what's going on either. You only saw us and you already want us to leave.-Yuki entered the conversation.  
>-She's right Tamaki-senpai. You are rude.-Haruhi agrees.<br>-Ha..Haruhi?-Tamaki was surprised.  
>-They are our guests. You must show them a little appreciation. What you're doing isn't right.-Haruhi told Tamaki.<br>-I agree. By the way, where is this school Cross Academy.-Kyoya asked.  
>-Cross Academy? That's where our uncle Hiromasa studied.-the Hitachinn twins said.<br>-My uncle Kamenosuke studied there too.-Tamaki added.  
>-Precicely. And I'm the Head President of the Night Class there. My name is Kaname Kuran.<br>-I'm Hanabusa Aidou. But you can call me 'Hanabusa' or 'Aidou'.  
>-I'm Akatsuki Kain. Cousin of Hanabusa Aidou and Rima Toya.<br>-I'm Takuma Ichijo. It's a pleaser for me to meet you.  
>-I'm Shiki Senri. Cousin of Kaname Kuran and Yuki Kuran.<br>-My name's Zero Kiryuu. I'm the adopted brother of Yuki Kuran.  
>-I'm Rima Toya. Cousin of Hanbusa Aidou and Akatsuki Kain.<br>-I'm Yuki Cross. Sister of Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryuu.  
>-And I'm Ruka Souen. I'm one of the members of the Night Class.<br>-Hmmm. Well in that case.-Tamaki shakes hands with Kaname.-I'm Tamaki Suoh the President of the Ouran High School Host Club and from the famous residence Suoh.  
>-My name's Hikaru.<br>-And I'm Kaoru. And we are...-they both say at once.-the Hitachiin twins.  
>-I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Member of the Host Club.<br>-I'm Kyoya Ootori. I'm the youngest of the Ootori family.  
>-I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka. But you can call me Honey.<br>-And I'm Takashi Morinozuka. You can call me Mori.  
>-And welcome to the Ouran High School. Make yourselves at home.-Tamiki said.<p>

'My those vampires just came in and they have already became friends with the Host Club. How fascinating. Now it's my turn.' the girl from the couch thought. 


	10. Chapter 10

4pm in the evening. Ouran High School-a place for some of the smartest(and richest) kids in Japan. The whole place looks just like you're inside a palace. Everything you see inside of Ouran probably costs more than a whole cave full to top with gold and diamonds. Yup, even a little tea cup with the size of your little finger probably costs more than a golden bracelet. But enough to here about this lets check what the new guests are up to with our Host Club idols:

-So you say that you have came all the way to here from the other end of Japan.-said Tamaki impressed.  
>-Yeah, how did you get to here for such a little time to Tokyo? What transport did you for such a short period of time? A super fast speed car, an army plane an underground train or something?-asked Kaoru.<br>-Well we arrived here by an ordinary plane and then we walked on foot.-answered Ichijo.  
>-Really? We usually travel to school with a limosine have private jet planes.-said Hikaru.<p>

'Damn rich people.' said Zero and Haruhi in their minds.

-That's nice. What about your uncles? Could you tell us something more about them?-asked Hanabusa.  
>-Well I do know that my uncle usually used to learn there to become an actor and as far as I heard he was...Night Class I think. But I'm not sure since I've never heard of a 'Night Class' before in any school at all.-explained Tamaki.<br>-So have I. There are only 7 schools in the world, which have 'Night Class' in them. But still...hmm...it's really odd, because why would students want to learn through the night? Why not the day like everyone else?-asked Kyoya.  
>-Yes, it is a difficult question. The reason is...<br>-...the reason why there is a Night Class is because there are a lot of people with skin allergies towards the Sun. Like all of us for example. We all are Night Class.-Hanabusa continued Kaname's speach.  
>-All..of you?-Honey was confused.<br>-Oh my god that is the most saddest story I've ever heard. Oh you poor people. Mori, Honey.  
>-Yes sir.-Mori and Honey said.<br>-Go find our guests rooms. And make sure they are cleaned perfectly.  
>-Sir yes sir.<br>-Kyoya. Call the chef to cook the best meals this school likes.  
>-Sure. Why not?-then Kyoya pick up the Nokia N97 phone to call the chef.<br>-All rooms are ready and clean, sir.-said Honey-chan.  
>-You may go to your rooms now. Honey-chan! Take our guests to their rooms.-Tamaki ordered Honey.<br>-Sir yes sir.-said Honey and went to take the Cross Academy students to their rooms.

10 minutes later.

-And this is your room boys.-Honey told to Akatsuki and Aido.-The number of your room is 483198567. Make sure you don't forget it.  
>-Sure? We'll try not to?-said Hanabusa confussed after he heard how long the number of he's cousin and his room is.<br>-Great and your room Zero is 46646696.  
>-Sure. I'll write down the name of the room in my pocket notebook.<br>-Great. Don't forget dinner at 8 p.m. exact.

And with that Honey left. Later in room 483198567:

-I've just mentined the number of our room for half an hour and I still forget what it was.-said Akatsuki a little impatient.  
>-Kain. What are worrying about? Just remember that our room is at the other end of the corridor.-told Hanabusa.<br>-Yeah. You're right. Haven't thought of that.

Then Kaname Kuran enters their room a bit nervously.

-Hanabusa. Just what were you thinking back then with that 'skin allergies' story of yours.-the pureblood asked Hanabusa.  
>-Just trying to help out. Good idea, huh.<br>-I don't think so.  
>-Why? What were you trying to say back then?<br>-I was going to say that our school has a 'Night Class', because it's for students are busy throw the day , because the either work to pay the school their education or important parental issues, but instead you blurted out with your 'allergy' idea.  
>-At least it worked at one point.<br>-And what if suddenly they find out it's a lie. What's your plan for then?  
>-Uhhh...I've got no idea.<p>

And then Kaname smaked Hanabusa through the face. 8 p.m. in the dining room of the Ouran Academy.

-Well ladies and gentalmen I'm glad you joined us for dinner.-said Tamaki to the guests from Cross.

'Join? He was the one who pushed us out the room to take us here.' said Hanabusa in his head.

-Now I have a few questions. Where is this Academy? I've asked one of my uncles who's been there and said that he's very anxious to know exactly that there are students from that Academy here and that he really wants to you guys.-told Tamaki to Kaname.  
>-Our uncle said the same thing. He also asked that are you looking for a very important piece of some kind of a map?-said Kaoru Hitachiin.<br>-Well yes. The both of your uncles have two very important pieces of a map.-told Kaname to Suou and Hitachiin.  
>-But what is that map for? Are you scavanger hunters or something?-asked Honey.<br>-Well not exactly. But it has something very important written on it.-Kaname answered to Honey.  
>-I see. And that would be?-Tamaki asked suspiciously.<br>-A wery important place in Japan which is hidden and we need to find it.-told Ichijo.  
>-Wooow. Really? Can we help?-asked Honey.<br>-Well yes young man, you can. If you give us the pieces of the map, it'll be a huge help from your side.-answered Ichijo.  
>-No. What I ment was that we to come and help you on your journey.<br>-Aaaa...well...I don't know...I...  
>-Thanks, but this is a journey that we must achieve. We would like to invite you, but there are things that will be hard for you to understand.-Kaname finnished Ichijo's sentance.<br>-Well in that case we won't give you the piece of your map.-said Hikaru while getting up the table.  
>-Hikaru.<p>

Then Kaoru got up and went to chase Hikaru to calm him down.

-Well now what?-Akatsuki asked Kaname.  
>-They will give us the pieces. I can sense it.<br>-I agree with you this time. I can also feel it.-Zero replyed to Kaname.  
>-Since when can you...?-Hanabusa asked Zero.<br>-Never mind Aidou. The important thing is that they told us that we will get the pieces.-Yuki said.  
>-Right. If you say so. <p>


	11. Chapter 11

1 a.m. in the night.

-Zero! Where are you going?-Yuki yelled at Zero.  
>-I can't stand it. I feel a Level E somewhere around here.-asnwered Zero.<br>-Wait! I'm coming with you.  
>-I don't need your help Yuki. I can take care of myself.<br>-Zero wait!

20 metres from them behind a door are Kaoru and Hikaru.

-Hikaru, what can you see?  
>-Those two are up to something. They are leaving the Academy and one of them, that white one, has a gun in his right hand.<br>-Oh no. What is he gonna do with it?  
>-I don't know. But it looks to me as if he's trying to kill someone. And that girl over there, I have the feeling that she's up to something no good too.<br>-Really?  
>-I guess. But to find out more we must follow them.<br>-Ok.

And the twin brothers went to spy on Zero and Yuki to see where are they gonna end to.

-Wait!-Hikaru told Kaoru.  
>-What?<br>-They stopped. Let me take a look what they are doing.  
>-Hikaru. I don't think this is a good idea for us to leave the Academy. Why if the boss finds out.<br>-Those two also got out of the Academy. So they broke the rule, too.

While the brothers were talking, Zero and Yuki on the other hand are looking for the Level E about 50 metres from the Hitachiins.

-I sense the Level E somewhere here.-said Zero.  
>-Me too. But strangely I sense other people here, too.<br>-Are they vampires?  
>-No.<br>-Then we've got nothing to worry about.  
>-Well well well. What do we have here? Two vampires, of which one of them is a hunter. Am I right? Huh.-said the Level E.<br>-It's you. Why do I have the feeling I've seen you somewhere else.-asked Zero.  
>-I'm a student at Ouran High, but enough about that. It's time I have my midnight snack.<br>-Oh, you'll have it alright.

And then Zero began running at the Level E girl to kill her. But when he got there, she jumped on top of a tree.

-You can't stop me. I'm an athlete.  
>-I can see that, but you won't run away from my gun.<br>-Huh, we'll see about that.  
>-And then she began running from the hunters with an incredible speed.<br>-Get back here.-Zero yelled.

Back in the bushes, now about 300 metres from Zero and Yuki.

-See. I told you Kaoru. Those two are hunters. They tried to kill one of our schoolmates.  
>-I see.<br>-Who are you?-Hikaru asked the girl.  
>-What? You don't know me either? You were just talking about me a second ago. But who's there to care. Never mind. All I can say is that: I WANT YOUR BLOOD!<br>-Ah, Kaoru run.  
>-I can't leave you behind Hikaru.<br>-Kaoru! Go get help!

But right before Hikaru can turn towards the girl, it was already too late. The girl bite Hikaru's neck.

-Hikaru.-Kaoru screamed.  
>-Let go of him!-Yuki yelled.<br>-Or you'd rather get killed by me.-Zero added.  
>-Never.-the girl replyed which afterwords she continues to suck Hikaru's neck.<br>-Fine then. Guess I'll have to deal with you, the hard way.

Then Zero jumps over the vampire and saves Hikaru.

-Run!-Zero yelled at Hikaru.  
>-I'm not leaving without you.-Hikaru replyed.<br>-Yuki grab the gun and shoot!-Zero told Yuki.  
>-Oh no she won't.-said the girl and jumped at Yuki.-It's been a long time since I've drank real vampire blood.<br>-And it's going to be the last time you've ever tryed.

And with those last words Zero shoots the Level E with the "Bloody Rose" which turned her into dust.

-Wow. What was that all about?-Hikaru asked confussed.  
>-What are you two? And was she a...<br>-...a vampire.-Yuki finished Kaoru's sentence.- We're vampire hunters. We stop vampires such as her.-then points at the dust, left from the Level E vampire.-She's a Level E vampire. Level D and E are vampires, who are former humans.  
>-No way. Vampires? Like in the movies?-Kaoru asked.<br>-Yes.  
>-Nice. But hey wait? What did she ment by 'vampire' to you? Are you also a vampire?-asked Hikaru to Yuki.<br>-Zero and I are both vampires, but we don't attack humans. We protect them.  
>-And that's why we have a Night Class in Cross Academy, because all the Night Class students are either former-human-vampires or just born as vampires.-expained Zero.<br>-So when our uncle told us that he was in the Night Class, he really ment that he's...a vampire.-Kaoru said.  
>-Yes.-said Zero and Yuki together.<br>-Oh man this is horrible. Our uncle is a vampire.-Hikaru got nervous.  
>-Relax. He hasn't attacked anyone yet, has he. He's probably drinking blood tablets and...-Yuki said.<br>-Blood tablets? Hey wait. Remember those tablets uncle used to drink everytime he's hungry. That's why we've never seen him eat, because he drinks blood tables. But what if one day he runs out of them. Will he begin to drink blood from people?-asked Kaoru.  
>-If he does than I suppose your mother knows about this. She probably has the number of a vampire hunter. She calls him and then the vampire slayer comes and kills your uncle. Same thing was about to happen to Zero a while ago, but he was saved after he drank the blood of a pureblood vampire. You see when a former-human-vampire drinks the blood of a pureblood or 'original' vampire he can be saved and not to be killed by vampire hunters and stop attacking people. In this case she was a Level E vampire, because she was agressive and blood-thirsty. This is what a Level E looks like. Your's and Tamaki's uncle is a Level D vampire. Only Level D can turn into Level E and be very agressive.-answered Yuki.<br>-What about the others who are with you? Are they too this Level Ds?-asked Hikaru.  
>-No, they are all Level B vampires, except fot Kaname who is a pureblood. Level Bs are born vampires, purebloods too. The only vampire for now who is believed to be a Level D is Zero here.-replyed Yuki.<br>-Dude, you're a monster.-Hikaru said scared.  
>-Smooth move Yuki.-Zero told Yuki.<br>-But he drank blood from a pureblood, so he's harmless now.-Yuki added.  
>-Oh man. Hikaru it's 2:34a.m. The boss is gonna kill us.-Kaoru paniced.<br>-You're right. So why don't we get back to Ouran and you tell us more about this tomorrow.-Hikaru told Zero and Yuki.  
>-Sure.-said Zero.<p>

And then they went back to the Academy. 


End file.
